Small Does Not Mean Unimportant
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A young boy proves this with the help of another Portal Master. Done as a request for guest viewer Aadyn Rodgers. :)


**Guest reviewer Aadyn Rodgers asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Aadyn belongs to Aadyn Rodgers. Skylanders and all characters associated with them belong to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Small Does Not Mean Unimportant**

Rachel grunted as she battled Chompies and Magna Charge battled some shield skeletons in Brock's Rumble Clubhouse. While the robot Skylander had been doing range attacks, the girl had focused on the Chompies, who were small enough to be sneaky and they packed a bite. It wasn't too long before they ran through all four stages, with the last stage being the toughest one.

Fighting the last villain and dodging the last attack, they both saw the challenge stop and Brock congratulated them on finishing the final challenge before they all teleported back to the Academy.

Rachel stepped outside with Magna Charge behind her. "Whew!" she exhaled. "That wasn't easy."

"No, it wasn't," her partner agreed. "Although the Clubhouse challenge seemed like a piece of cake compared to Quicksand Coliseum."

She agreed with him on that one. Suddenly, they both heard a yell and looked over at where the Kaos statue was and saw a young man teleport beside it with two Skylanders, but from the looks of it, they were forcefully teleported out of the Doom Challenge arena. Rachel quickly went over with Magna Charge behind her. "Are you three okay?" Rachel asked in concern.

The young man rubbed his head and looked up at her to see her offering to help him up. He gratefully accepted and she noted that he was tall with a slightly hefty build, black hair, and freckles that made his brown eyes stand out. "Are you another Portal Master?" Rachel asked.

"Sure am," he said. "My name's Aadyn."

"Rachel," she introduced with a friendly smile.

Magna Charge lifted the two small Skylanders in his arms and Rachel instantly recognized them. "Stealth Elf and Wrecking Ball," she said. "What happened to them?"

"A not-so-good attempt at the Kaos challenges," said Aadyn, looking worried about his two partners.

A few of the other Portal Masters came up. "We told you they'd be no good in the Doom challenges," said one girl with a sneer.

"If you want to take on the big thing, you need bigger Skylanders," said one boy smugly.

Rachel, having had to deal with bullies enough times to be sick of it, stepped in-between the bullies and Aadyn. "Sometimes, you can't counter brawn with brawn," she said.

"Says who?" asked the girl. "It always works for me."

"And what if it doesn't one time?" Rachel asked. "What if the villain beats your strongest Skylanders so bad that they can't fight? What if all you had left were smaller Skylanders to fight? Who would you send in?"

The girl sneered again. "I don't need small Skylanders," she said snottily. "They're useless."

"No, they're not!" said Aadyn defensively.

Rachel also felt anger at what the girl said and decided to play a hand that she knew would make the girl miffed. "You know what? People like you are so not worth my time," she said. "So why don't you go back to your playhouse and play tea party?"

She managed to hide her surprise when the girl's face reddened in embarrassment and she stormed away. The boy followed quickly while the two giant Skylanders turned to Rachel and nodded. "We keep suggesting they have at least one small Skylander, but they refuse," said Thumpback as Gnarly Tree Rex nodded.

"I feel for you guys," said Rachel as she turned to look at Magna Charge and gestured to Stealth Elf and Wrecking Ball. "Do we have any spare food for these two?"

He nodded and indicated to a compartment on his shoulder and she opened it, pulling out some oranges, pretzels, pizza, and hot dogs. She fed some food to Wrecking Ball, who ate it gratefully and Aadyn fed some to Stealth Elf, who trusted him enough to pull her face scarf gently away from her face, but not pulling it off completely as she gratefully ate some of the food. Rachel smiled when she saw how much Stealth Elf trusted Aadyn. "How long have you been partners with Stealth Elf and Wrecking Ball?" she asked curiously.

"A long time," he said with a smile before he sighed. "I don't like it when the others speak badly about them."

"I know how you feel," Rachel said. "Chop Chop's one of my best friends and I've had to put up with some of those Portal Masters who said he's no good in a fight, but they're wrong."

Aadyn looked at her. "You say with a lot of conviction," he pointed out.

She smiled. "Chop Chop has saved my life and my cousin's life more times than I can count," she said. "He may be shorter than Magna, but he's just as brave and loyal."

"And he's helped up in a pinch many times," said Magna Charge as he continued to hold both Stealth Elf and Wrecking Ball in his arms so they could rest.

Aadyn smiled at that and then looked at his partners. "They've done the same for me," he said.

Stealth Elf looked at Aadyn with her white eyes and placed a hand on his hand. "You're a wonderful Portal Master, Aadyn," she said sincerely.

He looked sad. "If I really was, I wouldn't have made you and Wrecking Ball do the Kaos Doom challenge," he said.

Wrecking Ball perked up. "Hey, so I couldn't eat all the villains at once the first time," he said. "Some did taste nasty anyway."

The others chuckled at that, but also sympathized with him. "He's right," said Rachel. "The Doom challenge is hard, but it requires a lot more than strength. It also requires quick thinking so your cannons don't get destroyed."

Aadyn nodded in agreement and looked at Rachel. "Do you think I'm using the wrong Skylanders for it?" he asked before looking at his partners. "No offense to you two."

Seeing that he felt bad they had gotten hurt, they nodded. "None taken," said Stealth Elf. "But it's not your fault we got hurt."

"She's right," said Rachel. "And there's no right or wrong Skylander for anything. Any Skylander is good for the challenges, missions, or anything trouble that arises. Because battles don't always require strength, but they always require brains."

"Very true," said Magna Charge with a nod. "And both Stealth and Wrecking Ball have excellent brains."

The two smaller Skylanders chuckled at that. "Thanks, Magna," said Wrecking Ball.

Just then, Mags came running out, looking worried. "Look out!" she cried.

Rachel looked up and quickly pushed Aadyn and the three Skylanders back just in time to avoid a shuriken that had been aimed at them. The sharp star just barely missed her arm as it sailed by and Tae Kwon Crow appeared before disappearing again with Pain-Yatta following close behind. "Not those two again," Rachel groaned.

Aadyn looked up and saw Master Eon floating up to them. "Rachel, Aadyn," he said. "I need you two and your partners to go after those two villains."

"On it," said Rachel firmly with a nod.

"You got it," said Aadyn as he looked at his two partners. "Are you guys up to it?"

Stealth Elf nodded and Wrecking Ball grinned. Rachel pulled out a dark trap and a magic trap from her pocket and nodded. "Where are those two headed?" she asked.

"Telescope Towers," answered the guardian of Skylands. "Good luck."

* * *

Flynn took them to the dreamscape land and they saw the scientists were either hiding or asleep and were hard to wake up. Aadyn spotted some kind of power on the shoulder of one of the scientists and pointed it out. Stealth Elf recognized it. "Sleeping powder," she said.

"They're both here then," said Rachel as they continued walking on the plush walkways, keeping their eyes open, but it was pretty uneventful for them with the exception of a few Chompies and Eye Screams.

They soon reached the dream platform and Rachel stopped, holding up a hand. "There they are," she said, pointing to the two villains up ahead. She turned to Aadyn. "Which villain do you and your partners want?" She asked.

Aadyn looked at her earnestly. "Can we take on Tae Kwon Crow?" he asked her.

She smiled and handed him the dark trap. "Good luck," she said sincerely and turned to her partner. "Time to play 'hit the piñata'," she said to the robot.

He nodded and the two Portal Masters and the three Skylanders charged at the two villains. Rachel and Magna Charge began attacking Pain-Yatta with multiple blasts and jumping back to avoid being whapped with Pain-Yatta's huge lollipop. It wasn't long before they had him defeated and Rachel trapped him. They then watched as Aadyn caught Wrecking Ball after the Skylander had gotten knocked away and Stealth Elf was using her weapons to take down the sneaky crow villain.

Rachel ran up to Aadyn. "Stealth has the advantage," she said.

"How?" he asked.

"She's smaller than Tae Kwon Crow. She can move faster than him," she said. "He may be big and powerful, but she's quicker due to her size."

Aadyn then realized Rachel was right as every attack the evil crow was throwing at Stealth Elf, she was dodging and attacking when he left himself open. "Come on, Stealth! You can do it!" Aadyn cheered her on.

Wrecking Ball jumped out of Aadyn's arms. "I'll help her out," he said.

"You up to it?"

Wrecking Ball let out a loud burp at that and looked a bit sheepish. "He's up to it," said Rachel with a smile.

Tae Kwon Crow was definitely frustrated as the two small Skylanders were showing him up. He couldn't hit them and they were attacking him with everything they had, making it impossible for him to concentrate. He was soon trapped in the force field and Aadyn inserted the dark trap into the force field, trapping him. He then looked at his partners. "We did it," he said. "We beat Tae Kwon Crow!"

With that cheer, he grabbed his two partners and had them sit on his shoulders, making them laugh a bit and Rachel smiled at him. "See? Every Skylander, big or small, is important and a good fighter," she said.

He nodded and they were soon teleported back to the Academy, where the two Portal Masters that had been snotty to Aadyn now looked at him, Stealth Elf, and Wrecking Ball with jaws dropped. "You beat Tae Kwon Crow with two small Skylanders?" said the girl in shock.

Aadyn smiled. "Being small doesn't mean they're unimportant," he said. "Because they can get the job done the same as any other Skylander."

"Well said, Aadyn," said Master Eon proudly.

Stealth Elf looked at Aadyn. "I couldn't ask for a better Portal Master," she said honestly.

"Me neither," said Wrecking Ball as he let out another burp, looking very sheepish. Rachel saw Magna looking a bit guilty and she laughed a little.

"Good food is like good friends; you can never have enough," she said kindly.

Everyone agreed with that.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
